


You're my happines (Catradora)

by Moonie_writings



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Complete, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Trauma, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_writings/pseuds/Moonie_writings
Summary: *This fanfic plays after season 5 so after the war.*Catra and Adora are just enjoying their relationship,and are finally happy together.They learn to communicate with each other and to care for each other.At least they try.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Everything is over

Adora Pov

,,Adora?"

Catra was standing inside of my room.She clearly couldn't sleep.

,,Yes?Are you alright?"

,,I can't sleep.So I was wondering if I could sleep with you if that's okey..."She got flustered,since when is she so shy?

,,Catra just shut up and come here already."

I'm just really tired and want to feel her beside me.It's just like the old times.She immediately got next to me.I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her to me.She didn't expect that,but then she pulled me closer and put her hands around my neck,which gave me goose bumbs.Catra realised that so she wanted to tease me.She placed kisses all around my neck.

,,C-Catra?"I tried to stay cool,but I guess that didn't work.

,,Whats the problem,did the cat got your tongue?"She smirked.I love that smirk,I love every inch of her.

,,I love you."

,,I love you too Adora.You don't know how long I wanted to touch you like this."Catras smile got more gently.

,,Then tell me."I had my hand still around Catras waist and she placed her hand on my cheek..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra Pov

Words can't describe how much I love this girl.She's perfect in every way.

,,Well...you've been on my mind since we were little.But I realised I loved you when we were teenagers."I moved my hand to Adoras hair.I love her hair,especially when its down.

,,What made you realise?"She asked in a really soft way.She also moved me closer.I didn't think that this was possible but now we're really close.I can almost feel her lips touching mine.

,,I guess the way you looked at me or touched me.Also I was jealous so I kinda figured out I liked you more as a friend."

Then finally our lips touched.It was a rough kiss but also soft.Adora was tired.I mean I can't blame her the war ended like today.I just put my head on Adoras chest and closed my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Perfect day (1/2)

Adora Pov

I just felt the warm sun on my skin.I forgot to close the curtains.Now I'm awake,yey.We talked that we would take like a month off and just relax and I think that's great but like what if somebody needs me?I know that everything is alright but something is off,I feel it.I'm probably just overthinking.

Catra was still sleeping and purring a lot.I know that she finds it embarrassing but I actually think its pretty cute.I mean everything is cute about her.She was laying on my stomach and her arms were around my hips.I would go grab us some breakfast but I'm currently used as pillow.Also I don't wanna wake up Catra.She hasn't gotten much sleep since...I left the Horde.She told me she slept every night in my bed.I hurt her and she didn't know how to cope.But now I'm here and I won't go anywhere.I'm gonna stay with her forever.

Suddenly Glimmer was just standing in my room.She didn't even knock.We could've been doing...stuff.She was just smiling at me,well catra was awake now,thanks Glimmer.

,,Are you two finally coming for breakfast?We've been waiting."Glimmer said with her huge smile on her face.

,,Yes,Just give us a second.Also why are you smiling like that?"I answered.

,,Well my dad organized a very special breakfast with cake and all,and we aren't allowed to touch it until you're there."Glimmer answered.I couldn't but laugh they must be hungry.

,,Really Sparkles you woke me up because of a cake?"Catra was a little bit pissed because she really isn't a morning person.I giggled,she is so cute when she is annoyed.

,,Well yes,and now can you two please get dressed already?"

,,Okey,okey we're getting up."This was clearly a good start in the day.

Glimmer finally teleported out of my room.So I went to my closet and got my clothes.I also got Catras clothes.I gave them to her but she was too sleepy to realize.I began to change my clothes when I realized that Catra was staring to me very obviously.

,,Catra get dressed,or glimmer will literally drag us to breakfast."Catra was still staring as if I never said something.

,,I missed watching you change."She said and then started to change herself.

,,You watched me change?Don't you think that is a little bit creepy?"She looked at me and came closer.

,,Nah,you did it too Adora.But I noticed."She placed her hands on my cheek.

,,Okey,yes it's fair then."I started to getting blushed.I never get blushed.

Catra took my hand and we went to breakfast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra Pov

I'm holding hands with Adora.I never thought this was gonna happen.Little me would freak out,if she knew that we are...what are we even?

,,Adora?"

,,Yes?"

,,What are we...?"

,,Well I thought we are girlfriends,like dating."She got flustered and was looking to the ground.

,,But like forever right?"I looked at her and felt her touching my cheeks.

,,Yes,we will be always there for eachother,I promise."she pulled me over and kissed me.I just can't get enough of that and I don't think I ever will.

We were at the dining and went inside.Everyone was already sitting at the round table.Sparkles didn't joke when she said it was special.There was so much food.

Everyone was staring at us,probably because we were still holding hands.Adora and I set next to Bow and Glimmer.

,,Okey now that everyone is here you can eat."King Micah said.

I wrapped my tail around Adoras thighs which made her her smile.I love that smile.

,,Ehmm,Guys?Are they like a thing now?"Adora pointed at Entrapta and hordak,who were excited chatting with each other.

,,I don't know,probably.But are you guys a thing now?"Bow asked.He really wanted to know this.

,,Yes we are."Adora answered and grabbed my hand.

,,You guys are so cute.The powercouple we wanted."Bow got really excited.

,,Finally you're together.I don't know what I would do if you were still fighting.The Tension between you is just very strong and both of you didn't get it.But everyone else got it."Glimmer said and giggled.


	3. Perfect day (2/2)

Adora Pov

,,What Tension?"Catra asked interested.Glimmer continued eating cake.She really lives for it.

,,Ehmm,the sexual tension when you fought?"Bow answered immediately.Catra got flustered and looked down to her plate.

,,Was is it really that obvious?I mean,we clearly didn't got it."I asked.I looked to Catra,she was kina uncomfortable with this topic.

,,Yes it was,and by the way you should try this cake."Glimmer said and gave Catra and me a plate of cake.I kinda see why Glimmer was so excited about it.

,,Glimmer and I were thinking about making holiday in Mystacor,since it's really relaxing there.Do you want to join us?"Bow asked and I kinda felt that he wouldn't accept a no.So I looked to catra.

,,I'm in,as long as Adora and I can share a bedroom."Catra said and smirked at me.I had to giggle,she always needs to say something like this.

,,We couldn't stop you anyways,you would still sneak into eachothers room."Bow answered and also laughed.

,,Okey we're leaving tomorrow,you've got enough time to pack evrything up."Glimmer said and smiled at us.

I've waited waited till Catra finishes breakfast.Every princess is here,everyone seems to get along.Perfuma and Scorpia were also talking.They are gonna be totally a couple.It's nice to be happy and just not to care at all what happens next.We can do whatever we want and we wouldn't be stopped.I wonder what happens to the fright zone now.Catra squeezed my thights,that was the signal that we could go.I said to Bow and Glimmer that we're gonna go pack.

As soon as we walked out that door Catra grabbed my hand.I guess she is still shy around others.

,,Is everything alright?You are so quite today."I asked,I looked probably worried.Catra looked at me with a smile.

,,I'm fine,it's just kinda weird everyone knew about us before we did."She looked at me with her beautiful eyes.I love her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra Pov

I think it's cute that Adora is worried.But I'm fine.We went down the hall to Adoras room.I don't even have a room because we all know I would sleep with her anyways.That sounds kinda wrong.Well whatever.Adora got a suitcase from under her bed.

,,Do you think this is enough for us?"She pointed the pretty large suitcase.

,,Yeah,I think so.We are only staying like a week or so."I answered.I sat on the bed and watched Adora pack.She's got really muscles since she left.Not that like she wasn't muscular before,but now it's just...more I guess.One time when we were showering,I noticed her muscles and got red like a tomato.Adora asked if everything is fine,but I said it's the steam.

There were good memories in the Horde too,but they were all with Adora.After she left,there wasn't any.

,,I think I have everything,we don't need bikinis,there are plenty of them..."Adora talked mostly to herself.

,,Bikinis?Does this mean we're going near water?"I asked Adora.

,,Yes,there are hot springs in Mystacor,at least they are kinda like that.Oh and there is also a beach."Adora said as she smiled like a little kid.

She seems so happy.She deserves to be happy.I'll do anything for her.

(Time skip to evening)

,,Look I won!"Glimmer said excited and pointed it out to bow.We we're just sitting in Glimmer's room and playing some games.

,,Thats's not fair!"Bow were about to start an argument with Glimmer.Adora laughed at them.

,,Don't fight,we can just play something else."Adora answered them giggling.

Adora was sitting on my side and Glimmer and Bow were sitting across of us.It was obvious that they were a little bit more than friends.Adora placed her hand on my leg,so i curled my tail around her waist.I could tell she likes that.

,,Awww,you guys are so cute."Bow said to us.

,,Whatever,what are we gonna do now?"I don't like when people comment about us.Especially Adora.My Adora.

,,Lets play Truth or Dare."Glimmer suggested.Of course she would like games like this.

,,Well okey but then you need to begin.Truth or Dare?"I said,and watched glimmers expression drop.

,,Truth."Glimmer was clearly scared what I would ask.

,,Do you like Bow romantically?"I asked with a smirk on my face.

,,Yes..."Glimmer and Bow got really flustered.

,,Okey Catra,Truth or Dare?"Asked now Glimmer.Oh oh,I may be in trouble now.

,,Dare."I don't think that that was very smart but whatever.

,,Sneak with Adora in the kitchen and get us some cake."Glimmer said with a huge smile.

,,Really Glimmer,Cake?Are you maybe obssessed?"Adora asked.I sighed,I got it she wants to be alone with bow but Adora clearly hasn't got the message.

,,Adora,come we're gonna go steal cake."I stood up and took her hand.We went out of the room.Adora looked ver confused.

,,They wanted to be alone,you dummy."I said and lead her to a balcony.

,,Ohhhh,that would make sense."Adora looked not confused at all now.

We sat on the floor and she had her arm around my shoulder.

,,Would you like to be married one day?"Adora asked and touched my cheeks really soft.

,,Only if it's with you."I answered really honest.I can't imagine my life without Adora.Adora smiled at me and immediately my heart beat went up.After a while of sitting and staring at each other,we decided we should get some sleep.So we walked to Adora's room and got ready for bed.I was laying in Adoras arms while she was drawing little circles on my back.I got goose bumbs which she noticed.She smirked,I think she likes how my body reacts to her.

I feel so safe in her arms.My eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

,,I love you."Adora said in a sleepy voice.

,,I love you too."I mumbled.


	4. Conversations

Adora Pov

,,Why do have to wake up so early?We can just teleport anytime."Catra asked in a sleepy voice.

,,Come on Catra don't be grumpy.Waking up early has just a holiday feeling."Glimmer answered with a bright smile.

,,Okey whatever-"Catra said and grabbed my arm.But very suddenly we were teleported.Catra wasn't ready.She dropped on her knees.She still hates it.I immediately had my arms around her.

,,Are you alright?"I asked Catra.she seemed tired and I felt how she was hanging in my jacket.

,,Yeah,I'm fine just tired."She mumbled.

,,Glimmer,Bow,Adora!"Castaspella yelled and gave everyone except Catra a hug.

,,Hey aunt Casta!"Glimmer said with a huge smile.

,,I see you brought someone with you."She said and pointed at Catra.

,,Oh,yes this is Catra my girlfriend.She isn't really a morning person,I'm sure she will say hello later."I said,I saw from the side that Bow and Glimmer we're giggling and talking about how cute we are.They talk about how we cute are all the time,it's kinda annyoing.

,,That's great,There will be a party later,are you coming?"Castaspella asked excited.

,,Yes we would all love to come."Bow answered for all of us.

Castaspella showed us our rooms,while i had to literally carry Catra.It was such a beautiful room,it had very much plants but it's cute.I put Catra on the bed,she was still sleeping.I wonder if she's alright.

,,Okey,I'm gonna leave you two alone.But later I'm coming to help you to style you."Glimmer said and as soon as I wanted to reply she was not in our room anymore.Great.I went to the bathroom showered.

,,Adora?"Catra must've gotten up.She get's anxious that I left her.I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.

,,I was just showering,don't worry I'm here."I looked at Catra,she was pretty blushed.I love how I can make her nervous.She was still staring.

,,Ehmm,can you please come to bed?"She said smiling.

,,Do you missed me?"I asked with a grin.

,,Just come on!"Catras attitude is still here.I got changed in comfy clothes and laid to Catra.I pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.She began to purr,I love her.

(time skip to the evening)

,,You two need to wake up!Did you really sleep all day?"Glimmers voice waked me up.I fell out of bed,I landed on Catra.I got flustered so I stood as quickly as possible.

,,Yes,and what have you done?"I asked Glimmer.

,,I-...stuff!Now come on get dressed."Glimmer answered.Oh I know what they've done,Glimmer got red.I got out of bed while Catra was still hugging the pillows.Glimmer gave me a dress.It was pretty cute.It was kinda a red,but not so bright.

,,Adora,please let your hair down.I'm literally begging you!"Glimmer looked at me with a serious face.

,,Fine..."I pulled the hair tie from my hair.Glimmer took a brush and brushed my hair,she then gave me a pair of shoes.She then literally kicked me out of my room to style Catra.I walked to Bow.

,,Hey Bow."I smiled at him.He was also ready.

,,Adora,is everything alright?"He asked with worry.

,,yes it's just...i don't know.I feel like something isn't okey,like I need to fix something."I said,I was truly being honest.What if somewhat or someone is back?

,,Adora,you need to calm down.Everything is fine.There is no war,okey?You just need to relax.

,,You're probably right..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra Pov

,,Come on,Catra please try this on!"Glimmer begged me.

,,Okey fine.Can I then go to Adora?"I asked,why am I so soft?I turned into a softie.

,,Yes,sure.But are you alright?"I turned to Glimmer and was suprised.

,,Yes,I am,why?"I changed into the suit Glimmer gave me.It actually looks okey.It was red,it kinda reminded me of the one I was wearing on the princess prom.

,,You just seem kinda weird.Like you are every minute around Adora,are you afraid that she is gonna leave you?"Glimmer said and put her hands on my shoulders.

,,I-I don't know.I'm scared,that she'll leave me again.I love her and we fought for so long and what if she just doesn't want me anymore?"I said with my eyes facing the floor.

,,Catra,Adora loves you,she would never leave you.She never wanted to leave you.She had really bad nightmares the first months about her leaving you.She felt so guilty.Well then after a time she just learned to hide the fact that she loves you.Trust her Catra."Glimmer said and gave me a hug.

,,Thanks Sparkles."

,,Come on let's go get the others."Glimmer said with a bright smile.


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> I just wanted to point out that alcohol isn't cool or being drunk isn't cool.Don't do do drugs kids <3  
> Also my school has actually begun today so idk how I will be posting,but I'll try my best. :)

Catra Pov

Glimmer and I walked to Adora and Bow.I was excited to see Adora.Maybe I am too clingy but I don't want to imagine my life without her.I should probably not think about that too much.Adora and Bow were sitting across from each other and talking,they were laughing.Adora got blushed as soon as she saw me.She looks stunning,she has a red dress and her hair is down.She is too beautiful.

,,Can we go?"Glimmer asked and smiled to us.She was holding Bows hand.They make a cute couple.Adora reached out for my hand.Bow and Glimmer went in front of us.

,,You look beautiful."I whispered into Adoras ear.She became flustered and rubbed with her thumb my hand gently.

,,And you look really hot."Adora whispered to me.I felt how my cheeks became hot.I must be really flustered.We were walking down a hall to a big room.There were a plenty of people in the room.The color scheme were like a red pink.It was kinda romantic.Bow and Glimmer went to some people I don't know.

,,Do you wanna drink something?"Adora asked and looked at me.

,,Sure,princess."I answered her.We went to the drinks and snacks.She took two cups of something.It's maybe alcohol in it.I smelled it.Yup that's alcohol.

,,Adora,have you ever drank alocohol before?"I asked her.

,,Nope,why?"Okey she doesn't know.

,,Well,you could get easily tipsy from only a cup."I wanted to take her cup away from her but it was empty.

,,Ups,well if I get drunk you can watch out for me right?"She put her cup down.

,,Of course dummy."I smiled.Adora took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.A slow song played,so I placed my hands around Adoras waist.She put her hands around my neck.I looked into her beautiful eyes.She smiled,she seems genuinely happy.

,,This reminds me of the last time we danced."

,,Yeah,me too.I wanted to be near you that night."Adora looked at me suprised.

,,You did?"

,,Yes,I think in that moment I realized how much I need you.I mean especially that dance.It was hot."I answered

,,Yeah,it was.I was also very jealous,of Scorpia.I wanted to be your Date and dance with you all night long."She said almost whispering.Our faces were just a few inches from each other.I pulled her closer and kissed her.Adora went with her hand through my short hair.I miss my long hair.After a while of kissing,Adora was taken away from me by Bow.They went to the snacks and drinks.I hope Adora isn't drinking alcohol.Glimmer was standing next to me.

,,You really do love her,don't you?"Glimmer asked,while we both were watching Adora and Bow.They laughed.

,,Yes,I do.I'll always have."I answered her.She appreciates that I'm being honest.

,,Catra,do you know what marriage is?"She now looked at me with a smile.

,,Of course I do.The Horde didn't teach us such things but the older one's did.They teached us about all that stuff.We were teenagers when they talked about that stuff,it was kinda emberassing,but I guess it was because we were teenagers."

,,Well that's good.But if you need help in something romantic you can always come to me."She said and winked at me.Okey that's weird.

,,Do you think Adora would want to be married?"I asked her.

,,Do you want to propose?"She asked with a huge smile.

,,Not yet.I wanna work at our relationship and our trauma."I said.

,,I think Adora would love the idea of being married to you.She also told me some stuff that I shouldn't tell you."I looked at Glimmer.I need to know what it is.

,,Sparkles,just tell me."

,,Fine,but don't tell Adora.When you were in the Heart,she had a vision were you two were married.So I guess she likes you."I immediately had to smile.She want's me.

,,Thanks for telling Sparkles,I'm going look for Adora now."Glimmer just smiled and went to her aunt.I looked for Adora at the snack table she wasn't there.She wasn't on the dance floor or bathroom.I went to the balcony.There was a bench were a blonde girl was sitting.

,,Hey Adora..."I said and sat down next to her.She looked at me,her cheeks were really red.She was drunk.Adora placed her head on my shoulder.

,,Catra...I want a little mini you..."Adora mumbled to my shoulder.She was clearly drunk.

,,Adora you're really drunk.Besides that I can't get you pregnant,or you can't get me pregnant."

,,Why?"She was nearly about to cry.

,,Because we are both girls."I put my arm around her shoulder.She closed her eyes so I took her and went. with her to the bedroom.Glimmer and Bow gave me weird looks.I know what they're thinking.I put Adora on the bed.Should I undress her?

,,Adora,come on,let's change into pyjamas."I whispered.

,,But I don't want to."She mumbled.what do I do now?Should I just undress her?

,,Okey,can I undress you then?"I asked,she wouldn't remember that probably in the morning.

,,Mhhh,do that."She said with her eyes already closed.I unzipped that dress.Well she wasn't wearing a bra.I shouldn't make a big deal out of it.I've seen her naked before.I took a long shirt and put it on her.She was sleeping already.I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the bathroom.Suddenly Glimmer teleported to me.

,,Whoa,can't I have a quite moment for myself."I sighed.

,,Well we might have a problem."Glimmer said.

,,What is it?"I asked worried.

,,Adora and Bow drank a very large amount of alcohol when we haven't watched.They made a competition who can drink more."Glimmer said.

,,Oh god,no."I know how Adora is and how she wants to win.

,,I think you need this.Bow has already thrown up."She gave me a bucket.This is gonna be a long night.


	6. Long ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy :)
> 
> So I just wanted to say that I won't be able to upload that much now.My school has started and It's pretty stressfull.I'm really trying my best tho.Also thank you for the positive feedbacks.I really appreciate that <3

Adora Pov  
I woke up,all sweaty and just feeling not great.My head is about to explode.Also I really felt sick.I've sat up and looked around.I remember!I've drank too much yesterday.But I've won the competition.  
,,Hey Adora..."Catra said and pulled me to a hug.  
„You need to be more careful what you do okey?"She looked me in the eyes and put her hands on my cheeks.  
,,But I'm fine Catra.I'v got everything in control."I said and stand up.  
,,No Adora,you don't!Please don't be like that..."She said,she was disappointed in me.  
I didn't say anything and just walked to the bathroom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Catra Pov  
Why is she like that?Have I done something wrong?If she doesn't want to talk to me then I'm just gonna go.I stood up and went out of the room.Then I just walked around Mystacor.Bow and Glimmer just appeared right behind me.  
,,Hey Catra...is everything alright?"Glimmer asked.  
,,Actually...no,Adora is being so weird to me."I answered and looked to the ground.  
,,Just go talk to her,you know how Adora is."She said with a smile.

I walked towards our room.Adora was sitting on the bed so that she couldn't see me.She was watching to the ground.I've sat next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.She instantly looked up to me.I gently smiled.

,,Hey,are you alright?"

,,I-I don't know."Adora said with a shaky voice.

,,Tell me."I said to her and pulled her into a hug.

,,I feel like I next to fix something,like something isn't alright."She mumbled into my neck.

,,Hey look at me,I just think we both need some therapy after this.So much happened and we need our time."I said and she smiled softly at me.

,,Thank you."She said and hugged me tight.

,,We are gonna be there for each other,as we promised."I said.Adora is always there from me when I wake up because of my nightmares.Every night.We probably need some therapy.After we cuddled for like a hour.Then we went to those hot springs type of stuff.Even though I don't like water it was pretty nice,and I got the chance to be close to Adora so I wouldn't have said no.

The next morning Glimmer brought us back to Brightmoon,Glimmer and Bow decided to stay more then we,besides that I am happy to have a little more alone time with Adora.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora Pov

I've been thinking the last couple of days and I think that It would be the best that we would go to therapy before we go to space to bring back magic.We probably just need to heal.I'm scared that something will come again,and I don't see it.The world needs me as She-Ra but my friends and especially Catra needs me as Adora.I think it's a good moment to be selfish and do what is good to us.

Catra and I have gone through so much trauma and just bad stuff.It's crazy that we're now here as girlfriends.

,,What are you thinking about?"Catra asked and took my hand.She probably wouldn't admit it but she loves holding hands or just having physical contact.She was like this from when she was little but only showed this side to me.I've always loved that.

,,It's just kinda crazy that we made it this far,I would've never taught that we would be ever be together.It always seemed impossible."I said and watched Catra careful.

,,Yeah,it kinda is...remember the huge fight we had?It was because I thought you liked Lonnie that way."She said with a softly smile.

,,I remember,I didn't like her though.Also I was pretty obvious about liking you.At least that's what the other told me.Like we literally slept in one bed."I said and looked to her.

,,That's true,but I felt like you didn't like me,I honestly don't know why."She looked to the ground.I pulled her closer and rested my forehead on hers.

,,Catra,you were,are and will be the only one I want,don't forget that."

,,You're so cheesy stop it."She said and we both laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Everything will be alright

Adora Pov

,,Hey Adora..."Catra said-well purred into my neck.She hugged me and was literally holding onto me as if I'm gonna leave her every moment.The sun was shining into our room,it must be very early.I hugged Catra back to let her know that I won't leave her.

,,Catra,should we get up?"I asked and touched her cheeks with my hands.

,,No-let's just be selfish okey?"I know she is right but what if somebody needs She-Ra?I just can't do nothing?

,,But what if-...?''

,,Adora,no.You need to be selfish.We have to get better,and work on us and our trauma.You could ignore it,but eventually it's gonna ruin you.Trust me okay?"Catra now sat up and pulled me into a hug.

,,Okey,but we're going through this together right?"

,,Of course,dummy.We'll look out for each other.

,,I love you''I looked at her,she blushed.

,,Oh shut up,I know you do."At that point I knew that Catra will always be by my side and never again leave me.We're going to get better together.Everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So this is gonna be the last chapter bc I don't really know what to add.I know it's very short but I just thought it deserves a proper ending.This won't be the last catradora fic,I think I'll be writing a college or Highschool Au,so if you want more Catradora Conten follow me lol.I'll be starting soon I think <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read this fanfic on Wattpad,it's also there :) Also I'm new on this website so I'm still figuring it out


End file.
